


Something to Remember Me By

by TheFire_in_the_NightSky



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Hidden Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prequel to my main fic, Secret Relationship, Suggestive Themes, Tagging in case it's a squick for anyone!, Teen Angst, To my story's universe, With a 16 and 17 year old, brotherhood era, very minor Noct & OC in beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFire_in_the_NightSky/pseuds/TheFire_in_the_NightSky
Summary: Prequel to my fic, I'm the Night Sky, I'm the Fire in Your EyesHonestly, this fic could even be read as a stand-alone if you wanted. It's basically a little slice-of-life teen-Ignoct (pre-relationship) in the universe I've created with my main story.  It explains a few things that will pop up in the main fic, eventually.





	Something to Remember Me By

**Author's Note:**

> We were young, dumb, taking our chance  
> And making romance, and breaking our promises  
> Trying to be and failing miserably, but am I too late,  
> Or hearts to your spades? If I don't suit you,  
> Then what do you want from me?  
> So we're not written in the stars, but I'm okay with that  
> I'm okay with anything...

Though his body feels heavy, Noctis reluctantly lifts his hips to further re-adjust his jeans over his boxers and proceeds to button them.  He makes an attempt to pluck the nest of wadded tissues by his left hip up off the couch, but is distracted by an assault of lips at his neck.  Truth be told, he’s annoyed, but laughs it off with a playful shove in a show of geniality for Amos’s benefit.

 

“Hey, c’mon...let me throw this shit away!”

 

“Fiiine.”

 

Noct shuffles his socked feet silently across the hardwood floor towards the kitchen trash can to deposit the...evidence from their little tryst and wash his hands at the sink.

 

His boyfriend has a teasing grin plastered across his face when Noct makes his way back to the couch.

 

“What??”

 

Amos throws his hands up defensively, “Nothing!  Just noticed you’ve been keeping your place a lottt cleaner the passed few weeks.  I dig it. Babe, it’s like I’m watching you learn to adult before my very eyes!”

 

The brunet yelps when Noct flops onto the couch next to him and leans over to bite the side of his bicep.

 

“Ah!  Jackass!  What the hell?”

 

“Just because  _ my _ apartment isn’t clean doesn’t mean I don’t know how to ‘adult.’  I do everything else okay,  _ don’t I _ ?”

 

In truth, Noct’s apartment was becoming cleaner by the days due to sheer guilt for someone else.  And the mess had been consequence of exhaustion after coming home from nights he’d had work after school and still had homework to catch up on.  Priorities.  _ Maybe. _

 

“Yeah, yeahh.  Sorry,” Amos grabs Noct’s hand and squeezes, “But geeze, somebody’s grumpy, huh?  Thought we were supposed to be filled with  _ endorphins  _ and shit?”

 

Noct frowns as he looks up at his boyfriend, lifting a hand to him to run his fingers through mussed, shoulder-length, chestnut-brown hair.  He doesn’t deserve Noct’s mood. Especially when it has nothing to do with him.

 

“I’m just...I think I am just really tired.  Slept like shit again last night.”

 

Amos smiles with a devious glint in his eye and gravitates towards the prince’s jawline.  Noctis gives in for what is probably sixty seconds too long, because soon enough, Amos is trailing lips and tongue down his neck once more.

 

“It’s the weekend...I could stay, cheer you up?  Go for round two...but this time...I want you to cum in my mou-”

 

Noctis immediately shrugs him off.

 

“Amosss, c’monn...you know Ignis is going to be over soon.  I’m sorry.”

 

“Ugh, right, right...and I guess I wouldn’t really help your needing-sleep situation, huh?  But wait, I thought  _ Prompto _ was coming over?”

 

“Huh?  No, Ignis is.  I need help with a report.”

 

“Babe, I could’ve sworn you said Prompto was coming over tonight.  Hm. What class, maybe I could just help?”

 

“Oh yeah?  What, and help me  _ ‘study?’ _  Riiight.  And it’s stupid...royalty shit.   _ That _ kind of report.”

 

“Moved outta The Citadel, but you can’t get away from it all, y’know?”

 

“I know…”

 

“Alright, I’ll get out of your hair then.”

 

Amos gives him a quick kiss before standing and stretching.  From the couch, Noctis watches in silence as his boyfriend grabs his car keys and coat off the dining table and one of the chairs, then moves towards the entrance of the apartment.  Noct finally snaps out of it when Amos begins putting his boots on. Ten types of guilt go swimming through his head as he saunters over to him.

 

“Text me when you can?”

 

“Of course.  And...next time I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“ _ I don’t doubt you will. _ ”

 

Noctis stares at the ground as they slowly walk the couple feet to the door, hand in hand.  Amos stops before reaching for the handle and leans one shoulder against the door; a small, reassuring smile upon his face.  A hand finds the side of Noct’s neck, and Amos’s brows pinch in concern.

 

“ _ Hey, _ ”

 

Noctis meets his golden-green eyes fully, and gives a half-hearted smile of his own.

 

“Don’t worry so much, kay?”

 

The young prince nods in agreement, though he knows it’s a lie.  But, as Amos moves close to wrap his arms around his neck, Noct somehow still finds the warmth of the embrace he’s letting himself be enveloped in comforting.  And so, Noctis tilts his head up to pour all of his actual affection for Amos into the parting kiss he gives him. Yet...this  _ still  _ isn’t fair.

 

At the sequential clicks of the door latch and lock, Noctis breathes out a sigh of relief and lets his back lean heavily against the door.  He checks the time on his phone and opens up his text conversation with Ignis to estimate the time of his impending arrival.  _ Soon _ .  He scurries around the living area in effort to make sure there was nothing incriminating left around as proof he and his ‘friend’ were more than just that.

  
  
  
  
  


Ignis walks quickly down the hall to Noct’s apartment, fumbling with his keys in one gloved hand, the other trying to warm in the pocket of his peacoat.  The walk from the car park to the building entrance wasn’t far, but it was especially brisk and windy out this evening. The usual, bearable winter-chilled air was something the chamberlain was longing for.  He looks up momentarily to see one of Noct’s friends coming down the hall in the opposite direction. He politely nods in the boy’s direction as their forms pass.

 

“Amos.”

 

“ _ Scientia. _ ”

 

Amos’s greeting is given with a sly grin, and Ignis rolls his eyes at the use of his last name once he’s out of view.  He’d been a year below Ignis, and always seemed the type who’d vie for attention from the older crowd to enact an air of ‘cool’ around him to underclassmen.  He wondered at the real intentions of the Furtivo boy’s budding friendship with Noctis the passed few months.

 

Reaching the prince’s door, he unlocks it and makes entrance immediately, noting with annoyance the butterflies darting around in the pit of his stomach.  The warm feeling that was now always coupled with a weight of sadness and longing. As he reaches the main room of the apartment, Ignis feels that familiar jab to his heart when his dearest friend’s face lights up at his mere presence.

 

“Speccy!”

 

Ignis finds himself beaming back, “Ah,  _ you _ .”

 

“Anything to go over tonight?”

 

Ignis ponders the question a moment while setting his briefcase down by the couch, and begins unbuttoning his peacoat after removing his warm leather gloves.

 

“Only minor things I can catch you up on later.  Have you eaten yet, Noct?”

 

“Mm...Not since school.  But! Umm, you don’t have to make anything fancy, really.”

 

Ignis chuckles lightly, “Anything in mind, then?”

 

“Uh...grilled cheese is fine?”

 

As he toes off his dress shoes and walks to the coat closet, Ignis lets out a bark of laughter.

 

Noctis seats himself on the arm of the couch and crosses his arms, a slight scowl on his face.

 

“ _ What? _ ”

 

“Nothing, Noct.  As you wish. Though I suspect I could have saved myself the trouble and brought you home fast food, hm?”

 

“Shut uppp.”

 

“Any assignments you need help with?” Ignis asks after entering the small kitchen area.  He starts rummaging through the refrigerator and begins setting out the necessary food items.  He takes a mental note of the fact that it’s likely he and his friend will have to take a trip to the grocery store very soon.

 

“Eh, just a little, but I think I can manage.  Thanks though, Specs.”

 

Ignis had finished at the top of his class in high school, and if he and King Regis had any say, he’d make sure Noctis’s own smarts put him well on his way to that achievement as well.  He was an incredibly capable young man, with a great deal of potential…

 

Suddenly, Ignis felt his mood taking a slow nose-dive.   _ Potential. _ _ For what eventual future, exactly?  _  He takes a calming breath and loosens his tie completely, then notices his friend looking in his direction.  But Noct wasn’t looking at  _ him _ .  He follows the prince’s line of sight and realises he was suspiciously eyeing a tomato Ignis had placed on the cutting board.  

 

“Oh, Noct... _ really. _  It’s for  _ mine. _  Fear not, no contaminating your meal with vegetables  _ this time. _ ”

 

“Uh huhh...good.”

 

Noctis leaves for his room to retrieve his homework from his school bag and then it dawns on him that he can’t remember where on Eos he’d hidden something wayyyy more important.  

 

“ _ Son of a bitch _ , you’ve gotta be kidding me!” he hisses at himself.

 

Under his bed?   _ No.   _ Top shelf in either closet?   _ Nope.   _ Desk drawers?   _ Ugh, this is getting ridiculous!  Where the hell did I put it?! _

 

“Noct??  Supper is about ready.”  Ignis calls out.

 

_ Shit!  C’monnn, where are you?! _

 

“Uh, be right there, Iggy!  One sec! Just...trying to find my pen!”

 

“Well, I’ve got quite a few in my briefcase, if need be.”

 

_ Ohhh, of course you do.   _ At this rate, Noct was going to completely trash his room in the whirlwind of panicked searching he was carrying on with.   _ Ah ha!  Duh!  _ The prince slaps his forehead and hurries over to one of the bookshelves containing his more prized comics.  Carefully, he slides out several issues to reach behind them. He grins triumphantly when his fingers touch velvet.  Comics back in place, he shoves the small pouch in his back pocket, then jogs back out to the living area, notebooks in hand.

 

During their little meal, Ignis briefs Noct on a few things from his meeting earlier in the day, and Noct makes vague conversation about his plans for the weekend.  He thinks to himself that he really should catch up with Prom, even if he risks Amos being a bit angry with him for not making more time for just the two of them. This precarious balancing act was getting more and more difficult to manage.

 

Ignis purposefully fails to mention the fact that His Majesty looked rather frail today, and seemed to be struggling through the council meeting; Clarus rushing to his side when things came to a close as the king stumbled a bit.  Noctis knew full well of his father’s _bad_ _days_ , but Ignis wasn’t going to be the one to remind his dear friend of just how bad they could get...or how much more frequent they occured.

 

While clearing the table and making a start at cleaning up the kitchen, Ignis wonders when the time would come for him (or even Gladio) to be in a similar position to what Clarus was in today, only with Noctis as the ailing king instead.  King Regis was by no means an “old man,” but his health was noticeably declining as the years drew on, and keeping the protective, magical wall around the Crown City seemed to tug at his very life-force. All Ignis can think about is how the quicker His Majesty wasted away, the sooner Noct would rise to take his place; like a host fat with the purest of blood to that damnable parasitic rock and barrier.  

 

Lost in his anger and frustration, Ignis drops the glass he was washing, and watches it fall to the stainless steel basin of the sink in slow-motion.

 

Upon hearing the crash and tinkle of broken glass, Noctis rises from where he was doing his homework at the dining table, and rushes to his friend’s side.

 

“ _ Shit! _ ”

 

“Fuck, Ignis!  Are you okay? Did you cut yourself?  Let me see.”

 

The young advisor pushes the frames of his glasses up using the back of his wrist and tries to flick his bangs out of his eyes with a quick shake of his head.

 

“I don’t believe so,” Ignis inspects his slightly sudsy hands, then quickly rinses them under the faucet to see more clearly before shutting it off, “There don’t appear to be any knicks or cuts.  I’ve got his, Noct. Really, it’s  _ fine _ .  Go back to your homework.”

 

He grabs a dishcloth from a nearby drawer to gather up the broken pieces of glass, but Noctis snatches it from his hand before he can reach the sink with it.

 

“ _ Let me.   _ I’ve got all weekend to do this assignment, it’s cool.  Let me help. Besides your hands...you okay, Iggy? You seem…”

 

Noctis trails off as he finishes his careful gathering of glass shards, and moves passed Ignis to throw it into the trash bin, cloth and all.  He toes the dishwasher closed, and as he looks over his shoulder, the concern that paints his face intensifies at the sight of his friend leaning over the sink, head bowed.

 

“Hey…” Noct reaches out a hand to Ignis’s back tentatively.

 

“Apologies, I...I’ve not been feeling myself today, Noct.”

 

The prince immediately moves behind Ignis to wrap one arm around his waist, and rests his cheek against tensing shoulder muscles.  The gesture is welcome and familiar, if not given in some time, but it still catches Ignis off guard.

 

“ _ What’s wrong?   _ Talk to me, Speccy…”

 

Ignis sighs deeply, staring down at the wet, brushed steel before him, still filled with dishes and silverware that need cleaning.  He hesitates for a fractured moment before placing his damp right hand over the one Noct has resting across his stomach.

 

“I...I’m not sure I am up for talking about it tonight.  I think I’ve just had a very long day, without much sleep.  I won’t burden you with my problems, Noct.”

 

“But, you know  _ you’re  _ never a burden…” Noctis practically mumbles his words into his friend's shoulders before he suddenly perks up, lifting his head, “Oh wait!  Um...I thinnnkk I’ve got something that’ll cheer you up…?”

 

Ignis peers over his shoulder, giving Noctis a suspicious, sidelong glance.  He attempts to pivot in Noct’s grasp to face him, but that brings him perilously close to his friend, and both young men take silent gulps of air in unison.

 

Noctis glides a couple feet away, nervously ruffling the shaggy hair at the back of his head.

 

“So, I know your birthday isn’t for a few more months...but, I couldn’t help it.  I had to get it, Specs. If...if you don’t like it, it’s cool, I won’t be mad. Th-think I still have the receipt-”

 

“Noct?  Are you trying to tell me you’ve bought me an early birthday present?”

 

“Uh...I guess so…” Noctis says with a sheepish grin.

 

The blond smirks in return.  “Why not just say it’s an early Christmas gift?”

 

“Ugh.  Because I’m still getting you something for Christmas so we can open gifts together and  _ I wanted it to be for your birthday! _  Geeze!”

 

Noctis finally breathes after his rushing flood of words.  As he reaches into his back pocket, his heart hammers against his sternum like a stone gavel, and he tries desperately to look his best friend in the eye.

 

“You only turn 18 once, right?  So...I wanted it to be something special, I guess.”  Noct shrugs as he extends a handful of scrunched-up velvet coloured in the deepest blue.

 

Ignis takes the small pouch in a shaking hand, wanting so greatly to read Noctis’s true meaning in his eyes.  And what on Eos could he have gotten him that was of such importance as to not be able to wait until February?  Or as he’d suggested, at least the end of the month?? The thin, golden strings that cinched the bag closed disappear back within their tunnels of soft, midnight fabric as Ignis pries open the mouth of it.  Nimble fingers recover a thin, dark, tangle of chain that clings to a round drop of hematite. Ignis soon realises the shape is that of the Lucian Crest skull. The pads of his index finger and thumb press against the little pointed fangs in wonder.  He doesn’t know what to say first.

 

“Noct...it is my birthstone…You remembered?”

 

“Well,  _ yeah _ ...you remember what that,” he points to the pendant specifically, “stands for, I assume?”

 

“The skull of the Lucian Crest, yes...but, Noctis...why?”

 

“Well, um...I’d like to think you’d be by my side as not only my closest friend, but my Crownsguard, eventually.  Gladio’s training as my shield, so that’s a given, obviously. And...if you don’t wanna be, it’s fine, Iggy...but, I wanted you to have a little piece of  _ me and you _ no matter what.  No matter where either of us goes in life, together or apart from each other.  Something to remember me -  _ us _ \- by.”

 

Ignis feels his sinuses tingle and that telltale warm swell at his tear ducts when the full impact of his friend’s sentiment hits him.  He tries to nonchalantly bring a hand through his bangs to brush them off his forehead as he attempts to gather some semblance of composure.  But, all he wants to do is gather Noctis into his arms and thank him with kisses filled to the brim with every ounce of love and adoration he holds for him.

 

Before he can answer, Noct snatches away the necklace, and Ignis barely has time to blink.

 

“Son of a bitch...it’s all tangled uppppp!  Hold on, I got this!”

 

“Are you quite sure??”

 

The young advisor watches Noctis’s mouth as he bites at his bottom lip in concentration, fingers working at the chain in small, careful, swift movements.  

 

“Hopefullyyyy, this also helps keep you grounded.  And  _ apparently  _ hematite is supposed to help with a buncha other stuff like...confusing situations,  _ concentration _ , worrying  _ too much _ , and clearing negative energy in relationsh-  Got it!” Noctis grins broadly as he holds the intact chain draped over his middle finger and thumb.

 

“Ah... _ Yoouu...I, uh...It couldn’t be more perfect.   _ Thank you, Noct.”

 

When Noctis hands over the chain, his friend gladly accepts it and without hesitation, clasps it around his neck.  Noct was not prepared for the pendant to sit so comfortably in the well of Ignis’s collarbones.  _ Good job...what have I doonnnneeee….? _   He only manages to stare for a full three seconds, and counts it as a small victory.  Noct gives up his best goofy, lopsided smile.

 

“You really like it, then?”

 

“You’ve put more than enough thought into this...I love it, truly.”

 

Noct can’t help but smile until his cheeks ache, and he thinks he dies a little at Ignis’s own shining expression.  His hand finds the back of his head again.

 

“You said you were tired, right?  Just wanna stay tonight? It  _ is  _ Friday…”

 

“Even still, I do have a meeting at some point tomorrow.  But...I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

 

Noct feels his chest warm at the playful smirk in his friend’s words.

 

“Hah, listen to youuu… _ ’Even still,’ ‘Quite,’ ‘Indeed.’   _ Ignis, don’t go getting all proper on me like that...hell, it was nice to hear you  _ swear _ again tonight!...Even if it was because you broke a glass.  Anyway, um...you know where your drawer is…”

 

“Oh hush, you.   _ One of us,  _ must keep an air of professionalism!  Astrals know it won’t be  _ you… _ ”

 

The prince shoves his shoulder, laughing jovially with him.  In an amicable quietness, the two young men finish tidying up the kitchen together and afterwards, Noctis leads the way towards the living area.  He sinks heavily into the couch with a creak of leather and looks up at Ignis, who stands before him.

 

“Shit movie cool until we get sleepy?”

 

“Get up and get your arse changed.  You are  _ definitely  _ going to fall asleep.  I’d rather have us at least be comfortable if that is to happen.”

 

“ **Bossy** .  Fiiiine.  B’right baaaack…”

 

But upon standing, Noctis hovers closely in front of Ignis in a perfectly distracting manner.  The prince cocks his head for a moment, and as Ignis loses himself in the gentle upward turn of one side of his friend’s mouth, he feels his spectacles being plucked from his face.

 

“ _ NOCTIS!” _

 

It’s no use, because Noct is quick, and halfway to his room when he calls back, “Don’t need ‘em anyway!!”

 

He giggles to himself as he delicately folds Ignis’s glasses and places them on the small, round table near his bed, in clear view for morning.  With a mind clear enough to think about it, Noct cleans up anything that could rouse a lecture out of Ignis, though there isn’t much and Noct feels proud of that fact.  

 

After changing into a comfy, faded band tee and dark blue and green plaid lounge pants, Noct exits his bedroom, only to find a pouting Ignis sitting with his back slumped against the couch back.  He takes a seat next to him, tucking one leg under himself, and can’t help but laugh at his chamberlain looking very much like a petulant child.

 

“ _ Oh pleeeeaase.   _ You don’t need them that bad, and you know it.”

 

Noct also reminded himself how he  _ very much _ preferred Ignis’s face unobscured by the black frames.

 

“Suppose you’ll just have to come up with a new nickname for me then, Noct.  Pity.”

 

“Nooope,  _ Speccy.   _ That’s sticking for the rest of our lives.  Nothing you can do about that one.”

 

_ The rest of our lives.   _ Ignis grimaces internally and finds the only way to go about changing the subject is to leave the room entirely.  

 

“Well, I’ll return momentarily.  Find a movie while I change?”

 

“‘ _ Momentarily,’”   _ Noctis laughs as he mocks Ignis’s accent, “Sure thing.”

 

Before he takes his leave, Ignis punches Noct in the arm with just enough force to hurt a bit, but also send the prince into a fit of laughter as he keels over onto his side.

  
  
  
  
  


Ignis walks back into the living area and Noctis’s gaze zeroes in on the two inch gap of skin framed between the hems of both his heather-grey cotton pants, and too-tight shirt that’s currently riding up.   _ Wait... _ Noctis eyes the maroon garment a bit more as Ignis approaches.   He slowly realises the shirt is too tight because it’s  _ not _ Ignis’s tee.  Noct wants to die.

 

“I-Is that  _ my  _ shirt?”

 

Did his voice squeak?  Oh Gods, his voice probably squeaked.

 

“Ah, I hope you don’t mind?  I’ve seemed to forgotten to bring clean tshirts back over the last time I took my own laundry from here.”

 

“Uh...n-no...yeah, no, it’s fine, Iggy.”

 

“Mm.  I figured as much, considering it is  _ colour _ ,”  Ignis plucks the fabric away from his abs to make emphasis, but it barely stretches away, and Noct tries not to bite down on his lip or stare at the muscles beneath,  “Funny, I would have thought I’d be harder-pressed to find anything that  _ wasn’t  _ a neutral, light-absorbing hue!”

 

“I own some colourful stuff!”

 

“Yes, and I think I’m wearing the whole of it.”

 

“Shut up and get over here... _ Six _ , Ignis.”

  
  
  
  
  


They sit just near enough, that when Noctis begins to nod off during the movie, his drowsy form slips closer to Ignis.  The blond turns his head away from the TV to watch his friend’s face twitch with sleep. Noctis is huddled under a light blanket, leaning heavily on his left side against the back couch cushion, with his knees tucked tightly towards his body.  Ignis isn’t really happy with the awkward angle of Noct’s neck though, and knows he’ll wake up in pain if left that way. At least, that is certainly what he tells himself.

 

Ignis turns away from Noctis and bows his head as he closes his eyes and takes in a deep, calming breath through his nose.  He double-checks that Noct is without a doubt, still in his relatively deep slumber, and scoots over in his direction as quietly and carefully as possible.  Ignis is sure his movement went undetected, and now his right shoulder is mere inches away from Noct’s face.

 

In less than ten minutes, Noct is wriggling around to reposition himself in his sleep again.  And soon enough, his head finds its way to the safety and stability of Ignis’s shoulder. Ignis’s heart quickens instantly, and he feels his hands tremor a bit on his lap.  To busy his nervous mind and hands, he reaches over to the blanket so as to drape it more so over the both of them. Unfortunately, he hadn’t realised his friend had it gripped in the hand that was drawn up near his face.  With a light tug at the blanket, that same hand falls onto Ignis’s forearm that’s resting in between them. Ignis freezes at the touch and stares down at Noctis when he continues to stir. But Noctis only makes a couple sleepy noises and grips Ignis’s arm as he nuzzles further onto his shoulder.

 

In that moment, Ignis is sure his heart is going so fast it’s going to burst clear out of his ribcage.  He inhales slowly through his nose, then exhales through his mouth several times until he doesn’t feel so idiotically nervous anymore.  Once more, he sneaks a glance down at Noct in the light of the TV, and despite him being asleep, Ignis can’t help the stupid, happy smile that graces his face at the fact that they’re snuggled up under a blanket like this together.  Ignis finds himself content enough to finish watching the movie, even if it’s only an excuse to sit like this with his best friend for a little while longer.

  
  
  
  
  


“Noct... _ hey. _ ”

 

“...Mm.”

 

“Noctis?  Hey, c’mon...you fell asleep.  Well,  _ of course you did _ .”

 

“Mhmm...M’up...I’m up…”

 

Noctis seems to be entirely too groggy to notice he’s lifting his head from Ignis’s shoulder as he’s being roused from sleep.  Ignis is only slightly relieved over that.

 

The sleepy prince scrubs a hand over his face and then brings it back though his fringe.

 

“Gonna go brush my teeth ‘n stuff, I guess...then, bed?”

 

As Ignis waits his turn, he tries desperately not to contemplate his feelings for his closest friend.  Noct flirts shamelessly with him whenever they’re drunk on stolen whiskey, and that’s all he’ll ever have with him.  So Ignis must settle with getting drunk on the emotions of stolen moments, such as the one he’d had tonight. Noctis isn’t meant for him, anyway…

  
  
  
  
  


The prince’s bed is a double, but as they’ve gotten older and grown taller, it’s felt more cramped over the years.  Ignis doesn’t usually mind, and only obliges Noct’s wishes for these sleepovers once or twice every couple weeks, anymore...But tonight, his feelings are making him want to go running for the door.  Noct scoots close to the wall, out of courtesy for Ignis, knowing he’ll more than likely rise first, come morning. As Ignis slides beneath the blankets next to him, Noct rolls onto his side, facing away from him.

 

“Think I might actually sleep tonight…”

 

“Well Noct, you were out cold, earlier-”

 

“No, I mean...I don’t usually get much sleep ‘cause of the nightmares, y’know?”

 

“I know...I’m sorry, I didn’t realise they were still so frequent.”

 

“I don’t get them when you’re here, Iggy…”

 

Ignis wishes Noct would just turn around and face him.  He wants nothing more than to look into his deep-cobalt eyes as he speaks.  Instead, he reaches up and shuts off the lamp, plunging them in slate-grey darkness, then settles back down next to Noct.

 

“Even after all this time, it still helps?”

 

“... _You_ _still help._ ”

 

Agitated nerves cause Ignis to fidget with the pendant against his chest, and his heart feels hopeful.  But no, he reminds himself it’s just an old childhood solace that Noct has grown up with, thanks to his unwavering presence.  

 

“ _ Sleep _ , Noct... **I’m here.** ”

 

_ I love you, and I’m here, _ Ignis thinks.  His eyes adjust and take in Noct’s darkened silhouette, edged in moonlight that escapes through the blinds above him.  He reaches out a hand to the prince’s arm in an attempt to momentarily sooth his fears further, but his breath hitches when Noct’s palm slides over his knuckles, keeping it in place.  He shifts forward a bit more, stopping when he hears Noct’s whispered voice.

 

“Thanks for...everything, and for always being there for me.  G’night, Specs.”

 

Ignis sighs quietly, “Good night, Noct.”

  
  
  
  
  


At first, the young advisor can’t find rest, for his mind is too busy plotting ways to alleviate these feelings and inappropriate affections for his friend.  He has to find a way to put a stop to this, and soon. He can’t go on torturing himself like some lovesick fool any longer. And worst case scenario, he could lose Noct’s friendship and trust if he ever caught on to how Ignis truly felt about him.

 

But for now, Noctis is sleeping soundly beside him, so he inches closer, bit by bit, until his arm can wrap a bit more comfortably around Noct.  And he runs the tip of his nose against the back of his neck, holding back the painful desire to plant a kiss there, as well.

 

For now, everything is okay because  _ he’s here. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, this should kinda explain why our boys are the way they are in my fic. After this night, Ignis slowly becomes more distant, and that's when he stops coming around as much, unless it's about important royal matters. And this is also around the time when Noctis loses a bit of his ambition, becomes more jaded, and gives up on keeping his place clean completely. He no longer feels he has Iggy's attention or (literal and metaphorical) shoulder to lean on, so why bother?
> 
> FYI, this was also Noct's first "real" relationship, as well as the first person he felt comfortable trying anything with. And I will let anyone who feels like it, figure out the hidden Latin meaning behind Amos's full name ;)
> 
> Title inspired by the song, "Something to Remember Me By" by The Horrors  
> Lyric excerpt in notes from "Shameful Company" by Rainbow Kitten Surprise
> 
> Let me know what you think<3  
> And find me on tumblr @thefire-in-the-nightsky or occasionallyyy on twitter @ogon_naukaXV


End file.
